Oblivious
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: Hermione loves Ron. Ron loves Hermione. Each are too afriad to admit their feelings. Each are oblivious to what the other thinks. But, there is one thing they both know- they are madly in love with each other. Oneshot about Ronmione. *Lines indicate POV change*.


**Hey guys! I'm sorry I disappered!  
>I'll definately try and update more, but school, homwork, it's eating the days away!<br>I'm a huge Ron/Hermione shipper. They are beautiful and a wonderful pair. So this fic is dedicated to them!  
>Hope you enjoy!<strong>

_***Lines indicate POV change*.**_

* * *

><p>RON! There he was, my first love, my last love. Why did I love him so? The complete opposite, but yet my whole world. He seems oblivious to my feelings. Feelings that I wish I don't have, feelings that I wish I had never developed, but how can I ignore them?<p>

His breath-taking stare haunts me. Every time he laughs, he makes my heart leap. But the way he says "Hermione" is enough to take my life away. I wish that he would return these damned feelings. Make me happy, make me have my world complete.

"Hermione!" The flame-haired boy strode up to me, his crystal eyes staring directly into mine.

"Yeah?" I said, cursing myself for the jig my stomach seemed to perform.

"Can you help me on this question?" His eyes now big and pleading. I could not say no. It was the impossibility of the century…

* * *

><p>"Sure, what's the question?" She said, smiling one of her sunrays. She had a smile that lit up her whole face, making those chocolate drops sparkle. I wished I could always be the source of that smile. I wished I was the heart that could connect with her heart. I wished that I was the soul that would conjoin with her soul making up whole.<p>

"Um… question… question…" I faltered. I didn't even need her help. I wanted to have an excuse to talk to her. I just wanted to talk to the brainiack! Why on Merlin's beard did I love the girl? I hated her. But that hate turned to friendship. That friendship turned to lust. That lust turned to love. And that love? Well, that turned into my whole life. The life I was dying to have. The life I needed.

"Question 2, page 34? You seemed to have scored out the answer a lot, right?" She said, as Heaven shone in her deep brown circles. Circle! That was my new favourite shape!

"Yeah! Um, how do I do this?" I asked, but Harry just told me earlier.

"Well, first you get…" They were the only words I could hear. I was in a trance. A trance that made my face turn beetroot. I was just so lost in her eyes, wondering what was behind that magnificent sparkle. I wondered where I lingered. Where I was placed in the centre of her world.

I often wondered how people could miss her beauty. All her features her proportioned in the perfect place. Her brown tangle of haired outlined her features perfectly. She was beautiful. But wizards, being wizards, often miss this sort of art.

* * *

><p>"Ron! Ron!" I shook him. I could just tell he was being bored to death! Why could I not have a way with boys? With Ron? Why did I bore him so? I felt the tears setting fire to my eyes as I rapidly blinked them away.<p>

"Yeah?" He said slowly, and beautifully.

"Where you even LISTENING?" I demanded, and mentally punched myself as I sounded so harsh.

"Yes, yes, of course I was!" He lied. I knew by the blood-thrust colour of his face, he had been somewhere far off. Somewhere far away. Somewhere, where I wasn't giving him a completely boring lecture.

"Okay, then what was the last sentence I said?" I asked coolly, trying not to kiss his gorgeous face. Michael-Angelo would have paid billions just to glimpse at it (maybe that is a BIG exaggeration.) His crystal eyes looked like grained of ice, coming together. His fiery hair was so sleek and vivid and full of life, just like Ron. He was so tall, so embracing. His face was sprinkled with little orange dots. But, I could see beyond this features, I could see him. I could see Ron. I could see love.

"Um…uh…spiders?" He said, smirking.

"I'm not going to teach, if you won't pay any attention!" I slammed the book down on the table and ran out, blinking my stream of tears away.

* * *

><p>She was gone! Gone! I had lost the most important thing to me. And she was gone! What could I do? What could I say? What explanation was big enough not to listen to my other half?<p>

"Hermione! WAIT!" I yelled, as I sprinted out of the common room. My robe swaying behind me.

I looked down the corridor, hoping to spot Hermione. Where on Earth could she be? Well, in the Wizarding World, that's for sure.

I was about to give up, when I heard muffled sobs from down the hall. Without daring to breathe, I followed them, half-hoping to see Hermione. The other half was hoping I didn't cause Hermione any pain.

I walked steadily around the corner, my heart thumping like it would burst out of my chest. Now THAT would be embarrassing. I caught a glimpse of brown fluff. I blinked and looked again, and there I saw her. Huddling to herself, so near to the wall. With her black robe used as a handkerchief.

"Hermione?" I whispered, hoping she would talk to me, and not run.

"Go away, Ronald Weasley!" She snapped so loud, I thought the walls would come crashing down.

"Look, I'm sorry! I have no excuse, other than I am a big idiot!"

"You can say that again!" She laughed. She LAUGHED! I hoped with my life she kept this mood up.

* * *

><p>"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me!" His eyes shimmering with supressed water. I nodded. But, I still felt like someone had taken a bite out of my heart.<p>

"Yeah I forgive you. Sit down. You look like you need to rest before your legs give way!" I smirked as he plopped down beside me.

"Look, Hermione, I didn't want to hurt you at all! I'm sorry!" He said, begging to really annoy me with the word "sorry".

"It's fine, it's just…well, you think I'm boring!" I blurted out, as a few tears crept to the surface.

"HERMIONE! IN WHAT SANE LIFE WOULD YOU THINK THAT I THINK YOU ARE BORING?" He exclaimed, his reddish eyebrows raising until they were nearly lose in his thick hair.

"Um, when you say I'm boring?" I asked, half confused, half sarcastic.

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to be funny… you know," he grinned, looking like an Angel.

"So we're cool?" He asked me, sticking out a hand.

"We're cool!" I shook his hand firmly.

I wished we weren't cool. I wished we were warmly engrossed in love. The World of Ron Weasley, is a world I'll never know…


End file.
